Twaitir
by kohaihei
Summary: ; soonhoon/hozi fanfiction . soonyoung x jihoon . hoshi x woozi ) Soonyoung merasa ia menemukan cintanya di media sosial. Bagaimana cara ia bertemu dengan cintanya di kehidupan nyata? /seventeen fanfiction/


**Twaitir**

Rated: K

Genre: Humor, AU

Pair: Hoshi x Woozi

Cast: Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon

Length: Drabble/Ficlet?

 **WARNING OOC++**

.

 _Soonyoung merasa ia menemukan cintanya di media sosial. Bagaimana cara ia bertemu dengan cintanya di kehidupan nyata?_

.

Soonyoung sedang berjalan masuk ke sebuah cafe. Di depan pintu cafe tersebut, ada seorang butler yang menyambutnya sembari menyodorkan daftar menu. Soonyoung meraihnya dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Matanya mengerling mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, setelah menemukannya, Soonyoung segera menempat tempat itu.

Di belakang tempatnya duduk ada seorang lelaki bersurai merah muda, Soonyoung tidak sempat melihat wajahnya, dan memutuskan untuk tidak peduli sambil membelakangi lelaki itu. Tidak berguna−menurutnya.

Soonyoung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dan membuka aplikasi burung iprit berwarna biru. Ia men _scroll_ _timeline_ nya, lalu ada _tweet_ yang menarik bagi Soonyoung, tweet itu berbunyi:

' _umur 17 tahun_

 _cuci muka pake ponds_

 _bikin muka_

 _terlihat 19 tahun lebih muda_

 _alhamdulillah muka saya terlihat seperti niat bapa ibu waktu mau nikah'_

dan

' _kalo kamu cari yang ganteng aku mundur, tapi kalo kau cari yang bisa masak indomie telornya nga berantakan aku maju paling depan_ '

 _Tweet_ tersebut di _retweet_ oleh salah satu _followers_ nya. Dan itu berhasil membuat Soonyoung tertawa tertahan. Soonyoung membuka profile yang me-r _etweet_ tweet tersebut. Soonyoung melihat ID Kakao tercantum di biodata profile yang bernama _Jihoonie_ di _display name_ nya.

Sebuah cengiran muncul di wajah Soonyoung kala itu, apalagi si pemilik akun yang sedang ia buka profilenya itu−imut. Buru-buru Soonyoung menutup aplikasi twaitir itu dan membuka aplikasi Kakao Talk, dengan semangat memasukkan ID Kakao _followers_ nya itu di kolom search.

Setelah ia menemukan kontak Kakao si Jihoonie tadi itu, ia langsung menekan tombol _add_. Yang berarti Jihoonie tadi dan Soonyoung sudah berteman di Kakao sekarang. Soonyoung membuka _chat room_ Jihoonie, dan mulai mengetik sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa.

( Jihoon: _italic_ )

'Hai, Jihoonie?'

' _Siapa ya?'_

'Aku hhooosssshhhhiiii, salah satu followersmu. Hehehe.'

' _Oh_ − _tau ID Kakao ku dari mana ya?'_

 _'_ Dari bio-mu.'

 _'Oh iya ya'_

 _'Lupa hehe'_

 _'Sorry nih lagi ga fokus soalnya'_

'Lagi ngapain emangnya?'

'Aku ngeganggu ya?'

 _'Eh?'_

 _'Ngga kok'_

 _'Aku lagi streaming aja sih, mumpung dapet wifi gratis hehe'_

'Yeeee maunya yang gratisan'

'Btw, streaming apa tuh?'

' _Streaming BTS aja sih'_

 _'Kamu lagi apa nih?'_

'Lagi...'

'Mikirin kamu.'

'Hehe.'

' _Yeee gombal. Ga mempan ah'_

'Ah ga asik nih.'

' _Biarin deh :p_ '

'Jihoonie'

'I think my crush won't notice me'

' _Huh? Why?'_

'Oops already noticed.'

' _Heol.'_

 _'Kau gila'_

'Gila karena mu hahaha'

' _Ga peduli'_

Soonyoung yang melihat si Jihoonie ini seperti, yah, bisa dibilang 'salting', hanya bisa nyengir-nyengir tidak jelas. Seperti orang mendapat pulsa nyasar goceng. Soonyoung meminum sedikit minumannya yang ia pesan tadi dengan mata yang masih menatap layar ponselnya. Setelah ia meletakkan kembali minumannya di atas meja. Ponselnya berbunyi,

 _Katok._ ( bunyi notif di Kakao )

 _'Btw, kita belum kenalan nih'_

'Oh iya ya wkwk.'

'Aku Kwon Soonyoung. Kamu Jihoonie kan? Wkwk'

' _-_-'_

 _'Itu hanya panggilan kesayangan dari teman dan ibuku.'_

 _'Aku Lee Jihoon'_

'Kamu masih sekolah?'

'Kalau iya, kelas berapa?'

 _'Iya, aku masih sekolah. Aku masih kelas 10. Hehe'_

 _'Masih muda. Imut imut gitu. Kalau kamu?'_

'Aku kelas 12. Mau tamat nih.'

' _Ooh gitu'_

'Iya gitu.'

'Btw, kamu lagi dimana deh?'

'Sorry kepo ga danta gini hehe'

' _Aku lagi di cafe'_

'Wah'

'Sama dong'

' _Oh ya? Cafe mana?'_

'Aku di Karambia Cafe'

'Kamu cafe mana?'

' _Loh?'_

'Apanya yang 'Loh?'?'

' _Aku juga.'_

'Hah?'

'Apanya? Maksud kamu?'

' _Aku juga di Karambia Cafe!'_

Soonyoung kaget bukan main. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan bersama di satu ruangan bersama Jihoon. Soonyoung mulai mengetik di layar ponselnya, dengan cepat dan jempolnya bergetar.

'Kamu duduk dimananya?'

'Bales'

'ASAP.'

' _Selow dong'_

 _'Aku dekat jendela'_

 _'Agak pojok dikit. Kamu?'_

Soonyoung mengarahkan pandangannya di tempat ia berada. Ia baru menyadari jika ia juga duduk di dekat jendela. Paling pojok.

'Aku juga dekat jendela. Paling pojok.'

' _Hah? Serius?'_

Kali ini, Soonyoung tidak membalas chat dari Jihoon. Soonyoung memutar kepalanya, dan sekarang ia berhadapan dengan rambut berwarna merah muda. _Well_ ,sama yang dilakukan dengan si rambut merah muda itu, ia juga memutar kepalanya yang berarti ia berhadapan dengan Soonyoung.

Mereka bertatapan sebentar keadaan menjadi hening dan sedikit canggung. Soonyoung langsung menyadari bahwa wajah si rambut merah muda itu sama dengan wajah yang di _avatar_ twaitir si Jihoonie tadi. Soonyoung membulatkan matanya yang sipit itu, melihat itu Jihoon langsung menganggap kalau Soonyoung ini adalah orang yang baru saja bertukar pesan dengannya di Kakao.

Dan−

"SOONYOUNG?/JIHOONIE?" teriak mereka bersamaan.

 **The End**

 **kohei (nunino) :** hai kawan-kawan. Aku gatau apa-apa. Ini adalah suatu ide yang mendadak terlintas diotakku. Pendek ya? Ya emang sengaja. Gantung ya? Kayaknya iya. Bikin Sequel gak ya? Gak dulu deh. Sequel Pervert aja belom selese-selese sampe sekarang. Bingung euy mau bikin nc begimana. Masih muda dan masih suci soalnya. Yha. Awalnya pengen bikin vkook, tapi ga ah, coba bikin soonhoon sekali-sekali wakakaka. Maaf ya kalo ini ooc too much dan kalian ga suka /inserts cry emoji. Hope you like it! /inserts chu;love emoji.

 **kohai (bootae) :** hai kawan kawan sekalian. jadi begini, ff ini berdasar isi otak bego kohei yang tiba tiba bilang 'aku mau bikin ff' dan minjem laptop saya. kebetulan saat itu saya langsung pulang ke rumah (situasi kami berdua lagi di rumah orang) dan dia meminta saya untuk melanjutkan ffnya, lalu saya bilang 'tidak'. dan dia memaki maki saya dengan kata kata tak senonoh yang keluar dari bibirnya yang tak suci. ini gue ngomong apaan sih. btw SELAMAT YA KOHEI karyamu memang mengagumkan sampai saya tidak bisa tertawa lagi : ) dan saya cuma ngetik sekitar 2 paragraf aja di ff dan sisanya cuma ngedit kata kata yang salah. selamat menikmati, rendang green tea enak.

 **cr tweet ngaco yang nangkring di sini: makmummasjid**

 **Review, please?**


End file.
